


Artifice

by CoraRiley



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding, Dark!Reylo, Deception, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional pain, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Grooming, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Pain, Physical Pain, Poor Rey, Smut, Trauma, creating a force sensitive army, mind wipe, no winners in this fic, psychological pain, selfish kylo, snoke is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: Kylo Ren has one weakness in the entire Galaxy. Supreme Leader Snoke intends on exploiting it to his full advantage.How far would you go to keep the only thing that matters to you?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My Lovelies!!
> 
> Welcome to 'Artifice!' This is going to be a little different than what you're used to reading from me. There will be plenty of smut...don't you worry about that, but this isn't a fluffy Reylo story. It's going to be dark. No one is safe in this fic and I don't intend on being kind. Just a warning...
> 
> With that being said, I would love to have you along for this ride...buckle up, my Sweethearts.
> 
> Let's go.

Rey moaned into the stale air of the frigid room, unable to fully grasp onto the tendrils of memory flirting with her consciousness. Fleeting, blood red images flashed behind her closed eyes. Phantom sounds replayed in the back of her foggy mind. 

_ Explosions...agonizing screams...the familiar crack of an unstable lightsaber.. _ .

_ “Where...where am...I?”  _ Rey breathed, her voice broken and thin.

Kylo Ren bent over the girl lying prone on the cold durasteel gurney, his exhausted eyes slowly taking inventory of her various injuries. The Darksider knew the Jedi Knight wouldn't make it out of the ambush completely unscathed; however, the injuries she had sustained we're far worse than what Kylo would ever justify. Simply surveying the unnecessary damage to Rey’s bruised face, beaten torso, and broken limbs nearly sent the him into a blind rage.

_ Someone would pay dearly for this. _

“You’re with me. That’s all you need to know,” Kylo answered curtly before standing to full height.

“Kylo? Wh...Wh-why can’t I see..why can’t I  _ move _ ?” Rey growled, unable to move anything except for her mouth,  _ “WHAT DID YOU DO?!” _

Narrowing his dark eyes, Kylo pursed his lips together and resisted the urge to grab the girl by her shoulders and shake her senseless. Didn’t she realize that all of this was  _ her _ fault? If only she had just agreed...if only she had relented and gone back to the First Order with him, all of this could have been easily avoided.

“I did what was necessary to  _ save your life, Rey, _ ” Kylo hissed through gritted teeth, “nothing more. Nothing less.”

Unsatisfied with Kylo’s confession, Rey took in a large breath attempted to ease herself into a meditative state. The sooner she could access the Force Bond she shared with the Darksider, the sooner the Knight could get a straight, truthful answer out of him. Rey didn’t have time for his vague explanations. The life of her friends were hanging in the balance.   

Clearing his throat, Kylo raised his gloved hand to the blinking control panel located to the side of Rey’s head and began to punch in a series of short codes. Within moments, he could feel the Knight’s Force Signature gently nudge against his own; trying to tease him into allowing her permission inside. Although it pained him, the Darksider wasn’t about to allow her to coax information from him so easily.

With a growl, Kylo snapped down an invisible wall between him and Rey, effectively blocking her from the only chance she had at remembering the past fourteen standard hours. Kylo didn’t want her to witness the extent of his ambush upon the Resistance Base on Takodana; how many of those she had grown close to were nothing more than a sprinkling of stardust on the now barren planet.

Not yet, at least. Not while Rey’s body and mind were broken and bruised beyond normal repair. No. Kylo would explain to the girl the situation on  _ his _ terms when her body was healed and he could influence her mind. Rey was much too volatile in her current state to handle the truth.

“Sleep well,  _ my love,”  _ Kylo offered, softening his voice in the same way he had during the countless stolen nights spent worshipping the Knight.

Instant panic raced through Rey’s veins as the girl realized what Kylo intended to do. Opening her split lips in protest, Rey barely had time to push out a stifled scream before a inky blanket of nothingness came to claim her once again.


	2. Two

“Where is the girl?” Supreme Leader Snoke spat, his holographic form flickering before a stoic Kylo Ren.

Kylo lifted his covered head towards Snoke’s garish image and took in a shallow breath though the ventilator of his stifling mask. For a split second, the Darksider debated on whether or not to tell the Supreme Leader the truth. There was no point, he quickly reminded himself, for Snoke already knew the answer. This was simply another game; one that Kylo needed to play for his sake and for Rey’s.

“In my quarters, Supreme Leader,” the Darksider answered evenly.

Leaning forward in his crumbling throne, Snoke pulled his deformed mouth into a sneer and slowly shook his head. It infuriated the Supreme Leader that after all of these years, Kylo still harbored a sliver of free will. Of course the Darksider would manipulate his orders in such a way to use it to the Jedi’s advantage. Snoke only told Kylo to make sure the girl was sedated and shackled; he never told him where to physically detain her.

“And  _ why _ is she there and not in a holding cell, Kylo Ren?” Snoke asked, strumming his fingers against the stone armrest in agitation.

Balling his gloved hands into fists by his sides, Kylo forced himself to stand ramrod straight before the imposing hologram. Now wasn’t the time to show the Supreme Leader an ounce of weakness. The Darksider knew that by placing Rey solely in his personal care, Snoke would punish him for blatant disobedience. However, anything Kylo would have to physically endure was worth it to know that no harm would come to  _ his _ Rey. He had come to Snoke’s chambers with the awareness that his blood would be spilt and was prepared to endure anything the Supreme Leader dealt.

“I wanted to ensure that her body healed properly. I know the health of her physical form is _imperative to your_ _plans_ , Supreme Leader,” Kylo’s deep, robotic voice offered.

“Her body should be healed and ready to begin immediately…but what of her mind, Kylo?” Snoke asked smugly, “Will the girl allow you to touch her once she remembers what  _ you  _ did on Takodana?”

Shifting the weight of his body from his right leg to left, Kylo quickly snapped his mouth closed; effectively swallowing a searing phrase threatening to spill from his lips. Vivid bits and pieces of Rey’s memory were coming back to her with every passing day cycle. The Darksider had been able to explain her thoughts away, saying her medication was creating false memories. That she had, in fact, come back with him to the First Order of her own accord. Rey was a smart woman, however, and Kylo knew that she wouldn't believe him for much longer. If Rey found out the truth, she would never forgive him; of that Kylo was certain. Without having the Jedi’s trust, the Supreme Leader’s plans would be jeopardized, leaving Rey completely expendable.

“No, Supreme Leader,” Kylo reluctantly admitted.

Snoke narrowed his beady eyes at the Darksider and pushed a gravelly growl from his scarred mouth. He had allowed his Apprentice to keep the girl mentally intact with the promise that she would be pliable and easily consent to his demands. Kylo’s incompetence during the massacre on Takodana, however, saw to it that the Jedi would no longer be...agreeable.

“Then you know what must be done,” he hissed.

Biting back an anguished scream, Kylo raised his hands to his mask and tore the mass of metal from his head; wincing as the partially opened hydraulic panel ripped into his skin

_ “NO!”  _ Kylo yelled, unable to hold himself back, “please, Supreme Leader! Just...just let me partially wipe her again. It will work this ti--”

_ “SILENCE, KYLO REN,”  _ Snoke bellowed, his holographic image swaying to and fro, “I showed you, and the girl, mercy before. I will  _ not _ show it again!”

Needing to remind his Apprentice of his place, Snoke raised his gnarled hand from his ancient throne and flicked his fingers through the air in a circular motion. Almost at once, Kylo Ren fell to the ground with a heavy ‘thud’ as a wave of the Force crushed the air surrounding him; a pained, animalistic sound echoing against the durasteel walls of the Supreme Leader’s personal chamber.

“I want her  _ wiped clean _ , Kylo Ren,” Snoke ordered, laughing sadistically when he noticed Kylo wretch a mouthful of crimson blood onto the obsidian floor of his chambers, “and I want it done  _ immediately.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking it out through the end of this chapter. Please let me know what you thought, any and all comments are welcome with this fic. They will help me think about upcoming chapters and help me grow. <3 <3 <3


	3. Author's Note

Hello My Lovelies

Just wanted to let the followers of this fic know that I will not be adding any further chapters. My deepest apologies. If you have any questions about where the plot was heading or need closure, feel free to email me at CoraRileyWrites@gmail.com or find me on tumblr CoraRiley

Thank you for reading!! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking it out through the end of this chapter. Please let me know what you thought, any and all comments are welcome with this fic. They will help me think about upcoming chapters and help me grow. <3 <3 <3


End file.
